The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to orthotic devices that aid in the correction of one or more components of congenital idiopathic talipes equinovarus, and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods for applying said orthotic device to achieve the correction.
Congenital idiopathic talipes equinovarus, herein clubfoot deformity or talipes equinovarus, is a complex deformity that occurs in otherwise generally healthy infants and includes equinus of the rearfoot, varus of the calcaneus, adductus of the forefoot, and forefoot supinatus, which must be treated in the infant.
If left untreated, clubfoot deformity will result in secondary bony changes wherein the adult walks on the lateral aspect, instead of the plantar aspect, of the foot; often with a severely deformed gait pattern.
Conservative treatment of clubfoot deformity is known to be preferable to surgical correction. In 1950, Ignacio Ponseti, MD, at the University of Iowa, developed a conservative method for treating clubfoot using straight-last shoes positioned in abduction and connected to a transverse bar.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,895 (Chong), the content of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.